


Stay Away From The Outside

by QueenOfTheFandoms01



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Multi, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Titan Eren Yeager, Titan-Haired Eren Yeager, Unplanned Pregnancy, titanEren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheFandoms01/pseuds/QueenOfTheFandoms01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stay away from the outside!" the village people always warn.</p><p>Armin Arlert, willing to do anything to find his lost grandfather, has sneaked his way outside the out wall and into the dangerous outdoors. After being brutally raped, the last thing Armin remembers is very large, bright green eyes staring into his blue.</p><p>What happens when he opens his eyes and meets a man with the bright green eyes who will not let him out of his sight?</p><p>Story better than summary!</p><p>Titans exist. And Jean can see angels. A few Manga spoilers (even if I hadn't read them yet!)</p><p>Eren is 19 and Armin is 17!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Danger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Rape, Language, and boyxboy! If you don't like, don't read! Characters may seem OCC too, so beware of that as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope this was okay. I'm not into rape and it was hard for me to write this scene. And I'm not good at writing explicit scene, so I hope you find this okay!

Small, delicate feet hit the soft ground in a soothing pattern. Ears hidden with blonde hair listened to the sounds of the wind softly whining and the birds chirping away happily. Blue eyes locking on every little object it could find. A tiny, button nose scenting different calming smells of its surrounding. 

Armin Arlert walked around the forest, scanning for any sign of human life. And he surely hoped to find it sometime this hour because honestly, he was terrified. But of course he would be terrified after all the stories that he has heard about this forest. Even since he was able to walk around his village, he has always been curious to what was outside the walls. When he told his neighbor's parents, they went off on him, telling him the land outside the walls were a incredibly dangerous place. He heard stories of men who walked outside those walls only to never return. Some say that the men who are still alive in the forest have turned into man eating monsters.

He even heard of human-like creatures who were five meters and taller that enjoyed to make food out of human body parts. The villagers say that they are called Titans. It was sad that people had all the time in the world to make these up and not see if these were true, after all, they were called legends, which are normally hundreds of years old.

Even the thoughts of these myths pisses the blonde off, "Titans, pfff. Sounds like a load of bullshit to me."

Armin snaps from his thoughts and look up through the trees to see that the once blue sky was turning to a dark shade of navy. He had to find somewhere to sleep tonight because there is no way he can find his grandfather in a  dark place like this!

Turn after turn, Armin had yet found a place to rest, so he chose to sleep at the closest meadow he could find. It didn't take long to find one and he immediately lays down on the floor, his back hitting the dewy flowers softly. A few deep breaths and Armin has fallen asleep, hoping a guardian up above would look after him as he rests. 

What felt like hours, Armin awoke to the sharp pain on his palm. He eyes shoot open and connect with crazed, red ones. The man had long brown hair, tangled up and his tan, slightly muscular body uncovered. Armin averts his eyes when they land on the man's hardened member.

"You must be pretty stupid to be wondering around this place, especially alone," his raspy voice spoke.

Armin scoffs slightly, "I'm not stupid, I'm just looking for my grandfather."

The man ignores Armin's statement, "especially with a pretty one like you."

Flattered and slightly afraid, the blonde moves back with a light pink blush across his pale cheeks. The man begins to walk forward and stops when Armin is backed up again a large tree. A rough hand caresses Armin's cheeks and the smaller boy flinches. His eyes go wide when the man is now squatting down and now eye to eye with him.

"Do you know what men like me do to pretty people like you?" his raspy voice asks, his shark-like teeth shining under the sun.

Armin's eyes go wide and look down to the ground. With some unknown courage flooding in him, he gets up as fast as he can and sprints away as fast as his legs could take him. He didn't hesitate to stop when a hand comes and grabs the right sleeve of his shirt, nails digging into Armin's arm to draw blood. Armin shivers as his shirt is ripped from his torso and his nipples hardening under the chilly wind hitting his body, blood rushing down his arms in a alarming rate. His body hits the ground hard, more claw marks on his back and the wind his taken from his body as the man jumps and pushes himself and Armin down to the ground.

More focused on getting oxygen back into his lungs, he didn't realize the man had turned him around and straddled him so his back was touching the cold rock underneath him. With a fair amount of air in his exhausted lungs, his eyes widen when hard, chapped lips cover his own. Armin's screams were muffled by the lips so he began to hit and push at the man as hard as his body will allow him to, but nothing worked. It was almost as if the man was taking the life out of him as the gathered oxygen had started to go away. The man bites Armin's lower lip so hard it drew blood and Armin gasps, allowing the man to enter his tongue into the boy's mouth.

The mysterious man finally pulled away, red saliva on his lower lip. With not-so-humanly strength, he grips Armin's blonde hair and pulls his head to the side and dives in, sending rough kisses and blood-spilling bites to the sobbing man's neck.

"Please stop," Armin begs, but the man only grunts and kisses harder. His kisses lead down and he grips one of Armin's pink nipples into his mouth and bites,licks, and sucks on it and he pinches the other. Armin, struggling to get away from the man's grip, couldn't help the moan that escapes his throat and he could feel the man smirk, biting harder.

Using his strength again, he rips the boy's pants and underwear away, getting a glance at the flaccid state of the boy's impressive member. More pleads and sobs escapes the boy's mouth and he struggles more when the pinching hand moves away from his sore nipple and down to his thigh, too close to his member. He had never felt so helpless in his life, not even when he was bullied a few short years ago.

Fingers grip Armin's neglected, limp member in his hand and gives a tug, rubbing the head, and rubbing down to the boy's sack.

Armin had never felt so ashamed once his body responded to the crazy man's touch. His body may have responded, but his heart and mind did not, but that didn't really matter to him at the moment. All Armin can do is just wait for the man to be finished and he'll find his grandfather and be on his way back home. As he waited, moans escaped his lips and his scared blue eyes meet the lust filled red ones. He watches the man's eyes look down to his own hard member and grips it, watching precum bead on the blonde's shaft. A few more pumps and Armin can't help the pleasure filled scream that escaped from his bleeding mouth and the back arch that made his body uncomfortable. The man follows minutes later, cum squirted on their heaving chests. Armin lays back down, tears rolling faster down his cheeks.

"Please," he pleads, "you got what you wanted, now leave."

The man chuckles, "don't think I'm done with you yet!"

Armin's eyebrows furrow and took a while for him to react when the man opened his legs and sat in the space between them. Ice colored eyes widen and he tries to scoot away, only to have the man grip his hips tight.

Armin goes into hysterics. "Please! Please! Please! Don't do this! I'll do anything! Do something else other than this! I beg you!"

The man gives a evil smirk, lines his member near Armin's puckered hole and enters forcefully. The man laughs at the loud scream that comes from the blonde's lips and thrusts into him, not giving the crying boy any time to get used to it.

Blood. Blood was all Armin can feel. Blood in his mouth. Blood on his neck. Blood on his chest. Blood on his back Blood in his hole. Pain and blood. Pain, blood, and shame.

Armin felt like he was being ripped in half at the force of the man's too strong thrusts tearing at the muscle rings inside him. After what felt like hours, something warm was squirted inside him, burning the torn hole. The man pulls away and looks down at the abused hole dripping blood and cum. He lowers himself down and lick up the boy's crack, enjoying the taste of himself and the boy's delicious blood.

The man lays down beside Armin and he pats his lap. His cock stood tall and proud, ready to penetrate the boy more. Armin, giving up on himself, climbed the man's lap, his muscles screaming in protest and lowers himself down on the cock lined up at his entrance. The man gives a wild grin. "I'm thinking of rewarding you! For being such a great slut and all! He's your prize, you can ride me as slow as you want, but it you dare try to leave, I won't hesitate to kill you." Armin lowers himself slowly, his sobbing echoing across the endless forest. He bounces on the cock and feels the too large member touch his torn insides and he hisses. 

The man, becoming too impatient, grabs the boy's hims and thrusts up himself, enjoying the feel of the cock ripping other parts of his anus. More screams left the boy's lips and he looks at some space at the tree behind the man. It wasn't long before Armin unwillingly bounces into the man, his body responding to the man's member hitting his prostate. Slaps of skin and moans echoed across forest Armin caves into the pleasure, wails and whimpers escaping his still bleeding lips. His own hand grips his cock and tugs, crying in pleasure and shame as he toys with himself.

After the second round, ribbons of cum were scattered around the forest floor and the panting men.

"You did great, slut. Come to me whenever you feel like you need to fuck, you'll know where I am." The man walks away, unashamed of his dirty, nude body and doesn't look back. Armin sits up, gasping at the pain all over his abused body. He grips the tree for support and pulls himself up, knowing he will fall sometime this moment.

"Help," his voice whispers one last time before his body collapses and his breathing evens out. He stares at the ground, waiting for sleep or even death to take him away. Loud footsteps echo across the ground and the floor shakes with every step. Something large comes out from the trees and cones toward his direction. Focusing a bit more, he discovered that it was a gigantic, human-like body coming his direction. A Titan.

 _Kill me now,_ Armin thinks to himself. The giant creature bends to it's need and the last thing Armin can remember were two, large green eyes that rested on his broken body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Armin! Don't worry Eren is coming next chapter. Also, comment so I know that you want me to continue.


	2. New Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin wakes up to people he has never seen before. Human!Eren will not be in this chapter but Titan!Eren is. 
> 
> I'm so sorry for not updating earlier, I was meant to upload it but I was busy with college visiting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my story even though it takes me forever to add new chapters! If you have any questions of the story or about myself, please ask! I don't mind answering them! Some characters will be OCC.

Darkness was the only think Armin could see.

Nothing was the thing Armin could hear, smell, and feel.

That was until a loud voice interrupted everything!

"Guys, get back! Connie, get off Reiner's back! Sasha, get away from those potatoes!"

Armin groans and opens his eyes only to have brown eyes behind a thick layer of glass stare back. Armin scoots back as far as he can, hitting his head on the wall behind him. A sharp pain shoots from his bottom to all throughout his body, reminding him of what happened the last time he was awake. Tears fill his icy eyes and the boy looks at his surroundings. There were people all around him. A person who looks like a man or a woman stares at him with a excited glint in her eyes. A tall, broad, blonde man was next to her with a boy with a buzz cut hanging on his back. Two girls on his right side, one with black hair and silver eyes standing next to a girl with blonde hair and cold blue eyes that weren't paying no attention to him. Way in the back where loads of food sat on a wooden counter was a girl with reddish-brown hair and golden eyes was in the large stack of food, a brown round edible object in her hand.

Done with checking her surroundings he asks, "Where am I?"

The blonde with the cold eyes answers, "We saved your live. Right now, you don't need to know that, just know that we have no intention of hurting you. We have better things to do."

"Are you hungry?" the tall blonde man asks, putting down the short man holding on to the broad shoulders.

Armin's stomach rumbles and the cheeks redden in embarrassment. The loud brown eyed woman laughs and grabs the blonde's wrists. Armin cries out and yanks his hand away, cradling it close to his shaking body. The brown eyes change quickly from one to excitement to one of concern.

"That's right," she remembers, "you can't be touched after what happened to you. Do you remember what happened?"

"A L-l-little," Armin stutters.

"Eren found you, bruised up, bleeding, and covered in a sticky substance. He brought you here to us but he wouldn't let us touch you for some time."

"Eren?"

"Yep," a deep voice answers to the far right behind the emotionless girls. A man on the short side with short black hair walking down the stairs with a tall, very muscular man with very bushy eyebrows. "The brat brought you here in my house a filthy mess. Go clean yourself while I change these disgusting blankets."

Armin's cheeks flush again and he looks down. The brown eyed girl motions for the boy to get up. "Come on, sweetie. We need to get you cleaned up before we show you the village. By the way, I'm Hanji."

She points to the girl on the counter stuffing her face with the edible brown food, "that's Sasha. She'll eat up your food in minutes."

She points to the broad blonde man attempting to remove the shorter man, "The short one is Connie and that big ass ox of a man is Reiner."

"Those girls over there," pointing to the two girls at the right,"are Annie and Mikasa. Don't piss them off or you'll regret it. Jean, Reiner and Eren learned their lessons."

Armin smiles for just a few seconds after a scowl of pain contorts his face. As he stands, his legs nearly collapses on him and the pain in around his body stings horribly. Hanji reaches over to help but the small boy just waves her off and walks. The small group of people in the house and leave the damaged boy alone. After several attempts, he finally made it to the shower, which already had water with small jets of steam hovering it. Realizing he held on the the blankets the entire time, he drops it and looks down at his dirty body. Patches of his arm were clean and bandaged while the clean patch on his back was stitched up. Dried blood still remained on his chest and thighs as well as the filthy dried cum left inside and outside his bottom and also including his stomach. Mud and dirt everywhere on his body and well as twigs tangled up in his one sunny blonde hair. Bruises and scratches littered is entire body and dark bags under his eyes.

He eyes the tub of clean water before reluctantly toeing himself in inch by inch into the warm water. A soft moan leaves his lips and he covers the lips quickly, remembering those shameful noises that came from his lips when the man had raped him. Tears fall down his face and he scratches at his body, skin peeling where his nails had scratched. Over near the edge of the tub was a weird, round scrubbing object that look great for cleaning.

Grabbing the nearby soap and the round object, he rubs his body, sobs echoing around the empty house.

After nearly two hours of cleaning himself, he found his skin to be extremely raw and bleeding, the water that used to be a light red now a bright red, the color outshining to milky white of the wild man's seed and the brown of the mud and twigs stuck to his body.

There was a knock and the crazy lady with glasses named Hanji stuck her head out, her eyes widening at the sight of his even bloodier skin, his bandages a blood red.  She runs over and grabs a towel with a few slips along the way.

"No! Don't do that! Why would you do that? Oh, come on, let's get you dressed."

She wraps the towel around the small boy, noting hiss struggle to get out of her grip and more tears slipping down his face. Using reassuring words didn't help m much either so she had to deal with the struggling and the scratching and hitting. She sets him near the now clean bed and hold up the clean clothes laying there. She hands it to him and turns around, the sound of clothes ruffling and Sasha's munching across the house only to be hear.

"I'm r-r-ready," he whispers so quietly, Hanji could barely hear the boy.

She turns around and sees the white pants he's wear hugging his small hips well and the green shirt that was way too big for him that when slightly over his kneecaps. Little shoes that seemed to be his size, covered his shoes and the only thing left that wasn't covered other than his face was his hands, that stopped their bleeding.

"Come on, I want to show you around before I get you to the dining hall. I managed for the cooks to keep breakfast going on so you wouldn't miss out. Sasha!" The girl on the counter turns around, bread in her mouth. Hanji sighs, "get your ass off that counter and go to the diner hall."

"Wait," the girl pants shoving, one more loaf into her mouth and then grabbing arm fulls of them one at a time. "I'm almost done." She continues to grab until a very tall man with short, dark hair and green eyes picks her up and lifts the struggling woman onto his shoulder.

Armin could help but smile at the scene before him and watches the man struggle with the hungry lady. Hanji notices the smile and smiles back down at the boy, watching the smile disappear slowly.

"That's Bertholdt, Reiner's best friend. Very quiet."

Hanji grabs a jacket to cover her sleeveless arms and walks to the door, opening it for Armin, who walks outside reluctantly and suspiciously. After a short period of time, Hanji shows him throughout their small village and introduces Armin to a few more people residing in the village. Armin stomach grumbles again and reminds Hanji that she has to feed him. She walks to the diner hall, Armin close behind, that was until a giant roar catches his attention.

"What was that?"

Hanji smiles, "would you like to see your hero?"

Armin nods almost eagerly and follows the woman into a home. Down the staircase they went and were now underground. Another roar was heard and Armin jumps, standing close to Hanji, who was squealing happily. A few minutes later, they were probably a mile or two underground and the stopped at a long cage that reached from the bottom of the ground and all the way to the top of the hole that took months to dig. They stop in front of a glass cage and Armin was already greeted with a pair of large green eyes staring him down.

Armin's eyes go wide and looks at the large, human-like creature with shoulder length black hair, teeth without any lips covering them, pointed ears, and bright green eyes that could light up the whole tunnel if he wanted to.

"This is Eren. He he found you just in time. You were bleeding so bad that if he hadn't found you minutes after that man left, you would have died of blood loss".

"What is he?"

"He's a titan. Well, more like a titan shifter."

"Titan shifter?" he asks with a slight cock of his head.

She turns to face the boy with an excited glint in her brown eyes, "they're humans that can transform into a titan. Some of the people in our village are titan shifters."

"Then why aren't they in cages?"

"Eren is out newest titan shifter even though his been here for nearly four years. The others have been here way longer than Eren. And also he has anger issues and he tends to destroy anything in his path in his titan form when angry. When he found you, he nearly destroyed the forest at his anger for not getting to you faster."

"How did he know where I was?"

"He heard you scream," Hanji answers, "he was in his Titan form on a run to calm himself and heard you and ran your direction. I've never seen him so caring before since he's been here. It took us a while for us to get you from his grip and he sure did put up a hell of a fight."

A large hand was pressed against the glass and there is a small whine coming from inside the cage. Armin looks away from Hanji and watches the titan stare him down sadly. Armin presses his hand against the glass, almost pulling back at the heat of the glass. With his hand now on the glass, his palm over the titan's palm, the titan smiles, or at least that's what Armin thinks it is, watching the skin around his uncovered teeth lift. Armin looks at their hands in awe, noticing how big those hands were compared to his tiny ones.

"Thank you," says Armin.

The titan named Eren grunts, sending steam to cover the thick glass.

"Eren," calls Hanji, "I will bring you out here later today so you can properly meet Armin. Okay?"

Eren nods eagerly and the skin around his teeth lift higher. Hanji smiles back and motions for Armin to follow her back up to the house.

There was another grunt followed by another until the last thing Armin can hear is, "A-Ar-Armin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the grammar mistakes and the fact that there wasn't enough Eren, but there will be!


End file.
